


Life's Blubber

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, I Don't Even Know, I am so sorry, I'm Sorry, Other, Seals (Animals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: I vant to suck your blubber!!
Series: Crocheted Creations [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Life's Blubber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to assume I've seen you talk wistfully about vampire seals. Because, who wouldn't?


End file.
